Nightmare on Ed Street
Not to be confused with the game mod Nightmare on Ed Street. Nightmare on Ed Street is the fifth level of the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. It takes place in the Old Abandoned House and involves the Eds searching for boyfriend presents for the Kanker Sisters so they can bring Mr. Yum Yum back to Jimmy. Plot *'Jimmy': frantic "Mr. Yum Yum! Mr. Yum Yum! Where are you?" Eddy: against a tree "Hey! Jimmy! I think I saw Mr. Yum Yum in the Old Abandoned House." points at the house. A stuffed bunny is sitting in the window. Jimmy: "Mr. Yum Yum! Help! Help! That house is haunted! Somebody save him!" Eddy: "Tell ya what, Jimmy boy. I'll help you get your pal back–for a quarter." Jimmy: "Not so fast! You get paid upon delivery. And he better be in one piece too." Eddy: annoyed "Fine!" grumbling "Stupid rotten miserable little runt." ---- *''Eds have just entered the house when the door slams behind them. Edd attempts to open it, but soon gives up.'' Edd: "Great! The door's locked! Stuck inside this dusty and decrepit hovel of disrepair, and me without protective clothes or headgear! Mind telling me how Mr. Yum Yum got in here in the first place?!?" Eddy: "Quit your gripin'. I knew Jimmy would pay top dollar to get that stupid doll back, so I told Ed to hide it in the house." chuckling "Nice job puttin' it in the window, big guy. That was pure genius." Ed: worried "But I did not put him in the window, Eddy. I left him on the mantle, here!" Edd: "Well I must say that that...butt print is the right dimension." Eddy: "How would you know?" chimney suddenly belches black soot into the room, and odd noises are heard. Ed runs back to his friends. Eddy: "Jimmy was right! The house is haunted!" Ed: "A conduit to the seventh level of Hades!" Edd: worried "I'm sure it's just the wind." Kankers pop out of the chimney. The Kanker Sisters: "Hiya, boyfriends." The Eds: worried "KANKERS!" May: up Mr. Yum Yum "Looking for Mr. Goodbar?" Edd: "It's Yum Yum, actually." Marie: "How about a trade? Yum Yum for good boyfriend presents." Lee: "Or maybe you'd like to skip the presents and go straight to the smoochin'!" Kankers make kissy noises. Eddy: nervous "No, no! We'll get you some presents!" friends nod assent. ---- The level starts with Eddy needing to find the Ship In A Bottle and bring it to Lee Kanker. To accomplish this, the Eds head upstairs. *'Edd': "Run, fellows!" Once upstairs, they face an obstacle in the way of a dresser blocking the way. The Batter-Ed is used to get past it, and the Eds then head down the hall, with Ed smashing various crates along the way. After getting past a Kanker trap, they're faced with a wooden plank bridge guarded by a robotic spider. Once the spider is defeated, the Eds use the Tower of Eddy to pass the bridge. *'Eddy': "I'm too young! And handsome!" As soon as the bridge is passed, it crumbles behind the Eds. With nowhere to go but forward, they find their way to the library, where a suspicious-looking trophy is seen. Using the Tower of Eddy, the trio grab it and head upstairs to the upper level of the library, where they place it on a pedestal. Once the trophy is on the pedestal, the pool table on the lower level shakes and spits out the Ship In A Bottle. Edd goes to work on the library door to try and get it open. *'Edd': "Hmm. This should work." When the door opens, Ed heads back and grabs the bottle. The trio then head out into the hall and walk to the stairs. Going down them, they enter the main room, and Ed obediently hands the Ship In A Bottle to Ed. Lee chortles evilly as she and her sisters stand in front of a saw, but takes the bottle nonetheless. ---- Edd now has to bring Marie Kanker a can of axle grease. To this end, the three head down a hallway to the right of the entrance to the house. Soon, they find a hole in the wall, and using the Trampol-Edd, he gets through the hole and into a tiny room. He swats a spider and then starts work on the door. *'Edd': on the door "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea..." it "Intriguing!" a jawbreaker by the TV "Curse my predilection for confectioneries!" After Edd finds the jawbreaker, a suspicious looking wardrobe is found near the TV. Ed busts it down, revealing a coin and a lock. Edd gets to work on the lock. *'Edd': "This should work!" gets the tumblers to turn, and a bookcase slides aside. The Eds run through the newly-opened passageway. Lee: "You better run!" Inside the passageway, Ed finds a chicken. They chase it, but when caught, Ed doesn't get to hug it for long, as it explodes, revealing an Easter egg (the video cutscene "Recording"). With the chicken captured, Ed continues to lead his friends down the hallway painted with hearts, busting crates along the way. *'Ed': several crates "I am a woodpecker! Except with dirt." Soon, the Eds come to a ramp and run up it, only to find that it doesn't quite get onto a vital platform. When they realize this, they use the Trampol-Edd to get Edd up on the platform. *'Edd': scared "I no longer see the merit of this endeavor, gentlemen!" a jawbreaker "A gift from the heavens!" on a machine "Hmm...this should work." Edd gets the gear to turn, and a platform rises from the water below. Edd rejoins his friends, and they cross the newfound bridge and head up some stairs. There's a barrier at the top, however, so once again it falls to the Batter-Ed to knock it down. *'Ed': hitting his head "Ouchie! Ha ha ha." The trio find themselves in a room with another suspicious-looking wardrobe. Once again the Batter-Ed is used to break it down, and another lock is found. *'Edd': "Hmm...this should work!" gets the lock to open, and a bunk bed in the corner folds up, revealing a hole in the wall. He then starts work on the locked door next to the original lock. Edd: "My, my, intriguing!" With both locks unlocked, the Eds head over to the hole in the wall and use the Trampol-Edd. *'Edd': bouncing "Whee!" around the newfound room "Okay Eddward, get a grip. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." Edd runs around the hidden room until he finds a doorway. *'Edd': the door "Hmm...this should work!" Edd gets the door unlocked, and his friends join him in the midway room. The three head back into the hidden room, and find a very narrow passageway. To make things worse, a candelabrum is swinging like a pendulum over it, which means that the Eds will have to time their move very carefully. Fortunately, once they use the Tower of Eddy to get past, they find a small room with a pedestal in it. Of course, you know what that means, so the Eds traverse the bridge again, grab a trophy sitting on a nearby dresser, and cross the bridge, still avoiding the candelabrum. Once across, the trophy is placed on the pedestal, and a painting swings forward on a hinge, revealing a hidden bucket. Edd unlocks a door at the end of the room so they can leave with the bucket. *'Edd': "Hmm...intriguing!" Once the door is open, Ed grabs the bucket and brings it over to Marie. She takes the bucket and laughs sinisterly before walking over to her sister Lee, leaving May to guard the saw. ---- The final task is for Ed to bring May Kanker a book on taxidermy. They have to head into the basement to complete this task. Ed runs around, breaking things and finding coins until, in a corner by a sandbox, he finds a jawbreaker. *'Ed': "Look what I found, guys!" moves on to the sandbox and begins digging. Ed: "Dig a hole, dig a hole..." the sandbox, Ed finds part of the Space Ranger costume. Eddy: "Try it on, Lumpy, see if it matches your monobrow!" With some awesome gear found, the Eds take another look around the room and see a lock on top of a mantle. They use the Trampol-Edd to get Edd up there, and Edd gets to work on the lock. *'Edd': "Hmm...this should work!" ---- *''another part of the basement, two doors slide open, revealing an elevator inside. The Eds run over to it and skid to a halt at the entrance.'' Edd: "Ingenious! This lift goes straight up to the library! Probably for the heavier tomes." Eddy: sarcastic "Gee, that's really interesting, but we've gotta find something to give those Kankers, Sockhead? Books can wait." Edd: "On the contrary, a book is a gift that anyone can treasure. I'm sure we'll find something suitable...even for a Kanker." ---- The Eds enter the elevator and head up to the library. Once there, Edd swats away some spiders and opens a door. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Instead of going through the door, however, they instead head back inside, as there's a lock on top of one of the shelves. They use the Trampol-Edd to get Double D on top of the shelf, and after swatting some bats away, he starts to pick the lock. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Once the tumblers snap into place, a bookshelf slides away, revealing a secret room. Inside it is a strange metal contraption. *'Edd': "We're caught in a vortex of impending doom!" The Batter-Ed is used on the metal contraption, knocking down a part of it to create a ramp. In fact, the whole thing is a giant spiral ramp, and using the Tower of Eddy, the Eds climb up it. They have to fight off a spider near the top, but persistence pays off, as they soon find themselves on a well-built staircase instead of a rickety metal ramp. Climbing to the top of the staircase, they see that the top of the room has four platforms on the sides (one of which they are on), one in the middle, tiny bridges between the platforms and the middle, and a swinging candelabrum. The Eds find their way to the center platform using the Tower of Eddy to cross, and once in the middle, see a pedestal the platform in front of them. As the platform to their left houses no trophy, and there was no trophy behind them, their only option is to brave the candelabrum and go right. They do this, and once the trophy is safely on the pedestal, a painting at the bottom of the stairs swings open, and a book falls out. ---- At the bottom of the staircase, Ed grabs the book, and they head downstairs again to greet May Kanker. May gladly takes her book. *'May': "Ooh!" Unfortunately, the Kankers have all this time had Mr. Yum Yum strapped to a buzz saw table. Edd will have to disable the saw before it reaches the stuffed rabbit. *'Edd': tinkering "My, my, intriguing!" Edd disables the saw, and the level is complete. ---- *''is anxiously watching the abandoned house. Suddenly, the door creaks open, and the Eds peer out. Eddy goes over to Jimmy and hands over Mr. Yum Yum.'' Jimmy: his toy "Mr. Yum Yum! Safe, sound, and snug!" Yum Yum suddenly falls apart, split straight through the middle. Eddy, not noticing, holds his hand out for payment, but Jimmy grabs his broken toy and runs away crying. Eddy: "Hey! You owe us a quarter!" Trivia *The title card for the level is the same title card for "Rock-a-Bye Ed," but the title says "Nightmare on Ed Street". Also, the background of the title card is reversed. *The tunnels are the same ones the Kanker Sisters installed as traps in "Honor Thy Ed," but the wedding room is missing. *Mr. Yum Yum was sawed in half by the buzz saw, but when Edd disables the saw it is close to sawing him in half. *When the game is 100% completed (with all 40 Jawbreakers) and unlimited stealth is on, Edd can disable the saw almost as soon as the level begins. *The music from "Honor Thy Ed" can be heard throughout the level. *There is a TV that appears in one room of the level. If it is hit with either Eddy's pocket watch or Edd's ruler, it will turn on and display a still image from Fish Bowl 2. If the Batter-Ed is used on it, however, a crack will appear in the glass of the screen, and it will be turned off permanently for the rest of the level's duration. *The title reference for this level is to A Nightmare on Elm Street. Interestingly, if you look closely, a scene from said movie can be seen playing through the static on Ed's TV in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *Edd's statement "We're caught in a vortex of impending doom!" is reused from "If It Smells Like an Ed." *May's line "Looking for Mister Goodbar?" is a reference to the 1977 film Looking for Mr. Goodbar. *The Easter egg "Movie: Recording" is found by winning the "Chicken Catch" mini-game in Edd's part of the hunt. *Part of the "Space Ranger" costume is found in the sandbox in the basement at the start of Ed's part of the level. Gallery NightmareOnEdStreetBunny.jpg|Mr. Yum Yum trapped in the abandoned house. NightmareOnEdStreetDistraughtJimmy.jpg|Jimmy's reaction. NightmareOnEdStreetScamEddy.jpg|Eddy senses a sucker... (Goof: Jimmy's left shoe is colored white.) NightmareOnEdStreetChimneyReveal.jpg|Hiya, boyfriends! NightmareOnEdStreetFrankZappa.jpg|Looking for Mr. Goodbar? Well here he is... NightmareOnEdStreetShipTower.jpg|I'm too young! And too handsome! NightmareOnEdStreetShipTrophy.jpg|Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that? NightmareOnEdStreetShipPedestal.jpg|Hardly. NightmareOnEdStreetLockPick.jpg|Edd picks a lock. NightmareOnEdStreetChickenChase.jpg|Chasing the chicken. NightmareOnEdStreetJawbreaker.jpg|A gift from the heavens! NightmareOnEdStreetGearTurn.jpg|Guess who turns the screws? NightmareOnEdStreetFoldAwayBed.jpg|Folds away for easy storage! NightmareOnEdStreetTrickyBusiness.jpg|This is gonna be tough. NightmareOnEdStreetAxelGrease.jpg|Delivery for one Marie Kanker, courtesy of a Double D. NightmareOnEdStreetDigger.jpg|Dig a hole, dig a hole... NightmareOnEdStreetRamp.jpg|That's a lot of twisted metal. NightmareOnEdStreetClimb.jpg|Climbing the ramp. NightmareOnEdStreetReader.jpg|Huh. Never woulda taken May for much of a reader. NightmareOnEdStreetReunion.jpg|Aw, the tearful reunion! NightmareOnEdStreetHalfOff.jpg|Now, which one's Mr. Yum, and which one's Yum? NightmareOnEdStreetNoQuarter.jpg|Hey! You owe us a quarter! Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels